Silent Hill 4 Before Hell Took Over Room 302
by caramccaz1992
Summary: The crying of the new born baby grew quieter and quieter as Mr and Mrs Sullivan made there way out of South Ashfield Hieghts. Mr Adam Sullivan ignored the babys screams and kept walking. Sylvia Sullivan was trying to keep the tears and guilt inside her"
1. Abandoned

_Silent Hill 4: Before Hell Took Over Room 302_

**Chapter one.**

Abandoned..

_**(I dont know if konami gave Walter Sullivans Biological parents names so I am going to give them names since i cant find any infomation and i dont know if his parents actualy hav the same second name..in my story they do lol but do rememeber Konami is the creator of Silent Hill and the characters hope u enjoy it)**_

The crying of the new born baby grew quieter and quieter as Mr and Mrs Sullivan made there way out of South Ashfield Hieghts. Mr Adam Sullivan ignored the babys screams and kept walking. Sylvia Sullivan was trying to keep the tears and guilt inside her. She didnt really want to leave her baby but she had no choice. She was too young for a baby. She didnt have a job. Adam had a part time job in South Ashfield's Bar not far from South Ashfield hieghts. He didnt get much money. He had to beg Frank Sunderland the superindentant a few more weeks till he had enough money. Happened nearly every month.

When Sylvia became pregnant Adam wanted her to get rid of it imediatly but Sylvia just couldnt find her self to do it. So he told her that she must never leave the house to let anyone know she was pregnant and as soon as the baby was born they will leave South Ashfield and leave the baby here. It wasnt ecactly what she wanted to hear but Adam would of left her or even attempted to kill the baby if she dissobayed his rules, so she just went along with it.

Adam and Sylvia got in the car quick as possible. Sylvia could still hear her baby boy cry from the half open window. Sylvia clicked.

"Adam our baby will freeze to death! can we please did go back up and get him." she said with tears rolling down her eyes.

"Let is freeze to death!!! and _**ITS **_not our fucking baby!! _**ITS**_ staying here and were leaving! If you wanna stay here with a baby then go! you will be homeless and pathetic you know your nothing with out me!!" he screamed back at her.

Sylvia began to cry.

"Fine Adam..lets go." she said hanging her head down.

The car drove out the parking lot of South Ashfield heights.

Back in the block of apartments Frank sat silently in his room reading when there was a knock on his door.

"Who is it?"

"Its Richard Braintree gunna tell those basterds in room 302 to earn some parenting skills!! That Kid has been crying for over an hour now!!"

Frank got up imedietly.

"Thats not right the couple living there dont have any children."

"Yeah well they do now! I can hear it from across the fucking building!!!"

"Right...Ok..I'll go tell them to calm their kid down."

"Well hurry up or i wont be the only one complaining!" Said Richard heading back out to reseption.

Frank was still confused because there was only 2 people living in that home. No kids at all. Not unless Sylvia was doing a good job of hiding her bump during her pregnancy.

He Sighed and took the keys of the hook and headed up to room 302.

As soon as he entered the 3rd floor he could hear the cries.

"God whats making that kid cry so bad."

He stood in front of room 302 banging on the door.

"Anyone home!? this is the superindentant"

_Knock knock knock_

Frank gave out another sigh and took out the keys for room 302. He opened the door and to his surprise there was a baby in the empty room, coverd in a sheet.

Frank took the sheet off and saw an umbilicord lying next to the baby.

"A little boy...why did you parents do this to you thank god Richard told me or you wood be a gonner son."

The little boy stopped crying and looked up at Frank. Frank went back to his room and dialled 911.

Not long after the ambulance came and took the baby boy away

_**7 years Later..**_

_"mom...mommy? wake up mommy please? why wont you wake up? mom! momm!"_

_**End of Chapter One**_

_**(i had to rush it cause my mother kept moaning to get her laptop back LOL anyway hope u like it. its not much but i tried lol)**_

_**I will make chapter 2 sooon :D**_


	2. New Girl In Town

Silent Hill. Before Hell Took Over Room 302

Chapter 2: The New Girl In Town

She watched the floor as she walked down the school halls. She could hear the whispering and laughing..

"just like before" she said to herself. Her father left her mother for another woman so her mother decided to get away to another town. South Ashfield. Her brown hair was long and soft, she wore pretty earrings that matched he brown eyes. Here pink blouse and black skirt and her long white knee socks, made her look smart. Still the kids laughed and pointed. She shaded a tear.

She looked up and walked into the class room.

"Oh there she is. Everyone this is Cynthia Velasquez." Said the teacher standing up to greet her.

"No need to be shy dear I'm Mrs Garland. Have a seat over there"

Cynthia put her head up and looked around the class. Everyone just sat there gazing at her. A few turned round to there friends and sniggered. Cynthia walked over to were she was seated. Seated by herself.

"Right Now today were going to do some math questions." Said Mrs Garland

Cynthia took out her pens and paper when a girl in front of her turned round and looked at her.

"Urgghh! Those earrings are disgusting! Were did you find them…from a bin? Hahhahah everyone she's a tramp!" said the girl

Everyone Bursts into laughter.

"I'm not a tramp!" Cynthia shouted.

"Of course you are! Your parents cant buy you decent things so your poor dirty and ugly. So you're a tramp!"

"I'm not any of those things! Leave me alone!"

"Ohh the tramp is trying to defend herself!"

"Enough girls! Or I'll will send you both to the principle!"

"Ohh but miss. It was Cynthia that started it!"

"No I didn't! Please believe me." Shouted Cynthia.

"Cynthia, Mary never gives anyone trouble in this class. You don't want to be sent to the principle on your first day. Now get to work."

"But I.."

"Now!"

"Ok Miss"

Mrs Garland looks at her watch.

"Oh god I forgot to her that paper work from Mr Shields. I'll be back in a moment children."

Mrs Garland rushed out the room. Mary turned back around to Cynthia and spat her chewing gum at her.

"Ohh ewww!" Screamed Cynthia.

"Hahahaha! Look she doesn't wash her hair either! Tramp!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Erm. No?"

"Why me!"

"Because your so jealous of me. I have looks you have nothing!"

"That's not true! I hope you die!"

"You hope I die?"

"What did you say Miss Velasquez? Get out go to the Principles office now!"

Cynthia grabbed her stuff and ran out the class room.

Tears violently rushed down her face.

She reached the office and knocked on the door.

Mrs Garland rushed behind her and went straight in front of her.

"Mr Shields this new student has been corrupting her class mates. She said to Mary Shepard to go and die!"

"Your don't understand she was calling me names! "

"Stop making lies up. Mary is a sweet girl. She's never bullied anyone in her life."

"Miss Velasquez I'm going to call her mother and pick you up. Your suspended for a week" Said Mr Shields

Cynthia sat down and cried more loudly. She knew what her mother would do if she was in trouble.

An hour later.

Cynthia sat quietly with her face swing back and forth.

Here mother comes storming in.

"I'm so sorry Mr Shields she'll be getting dealt with when we get home. YOU HEAR ME!?" Shouted her mother.

"Yes. Mom."

"Get outside now! You disgusting! Your grounded for 2 weeks and your cleaning the house every single day."

The marched outside and her mother raised her hand and smacked Cynthia in the face hard. The violently grabbed her arm.

"Your pathetic. I do everything for you and this is how you treat people. Your nothing but a disgusting little child. Know one will want you. Your sister is my only child your not mine!! Your disgusting Like your father! He hates you that's why he left. Because of you!" She screamed.

"Mom I'm 13 years old. I think I know fine well why he left you"

SMACK!

"Shut up and get in the car!"

Later that night.

_30__th__ Of November 1992_

_Mood. Depressed._

_Dear Diary._

_I have had the worst day of my life. Know one wants me around. I should kill myself. I need to find my father. He sent me a letter today. I never showed anyone. I know mom would rip it up and burn it. She's that heartless she would do that. Dad treats me better. I hate him for leaving me with her and my sister. Dad was the only one who loved me. Mom only cared about Valerie. She's perfect apparently. I want to show them I am better than them. I am better. I'm never setting foot in that school again. Maybe I should move downtown to were dad should be. Maybe his new woman is nicer than mom. About the letter it said._

_Dear Cynthia._

_Keep smiling. I miss that beautiful smile. I am so sorry I messed up everything. Your mother must be so depressed. Like I was when I was with her._

_My new girlfriend treats me like a someone. Not a piece of rubbish left outside an over flowing bin. I miss you and your sister. But your sister seems to be taking your mothers side. That's why am giving you the choice to come and stay with me._

_301 Ashfield Road. Next to the pet shop. Hope to see you soon._

_Lots of love_

_Dad xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_That's it. I'm leaving. Leaving tonight._

_Mom can rot in hell_

_Valerie can be the perfect daughter._

_I'll write in you as soon as I find dad._

_Love Cynthia x_


End file.
